In recent times, using blockchain technology and/or tokens to track inventory, including potentially, equities or shares in a fund has been a subject of a lot of discussion. Moreover, the use of smart contracts to generate tokens on a blockchain have also become the subject of a lot of discussion.
However, current blockchain technology, as implemented, does not have adequate technological solutions to provide for modifying a supply of stable value digital asset tokens in the context of directly printing stable value digital asset tokens to one or more customers.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide for a method, system and program product that provide for modifying a supply of stable value digital asset tokens in the context of directly printing stable value digital asset tokens to one or more customers, using current blockchain technology and thus avoid the problems discussed above.